


The Beginning of Something Great

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: Spider Dad and Son [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Alterntive Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Peter is Miles spider dad, This is an AU, Why Did I Write This?, baby Miles, cause why not, i suck at summaries, just go with it, spiderdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: Peter Parker wasn’t father material.He was barley in college and couldn’t even afford to keep food on the table for himself.So yeah he wasn’t father material.But after a rough night he finds himself caring for a baby after promising their mother.





	The Beginning of Something Great

It was cloudy the day Peter’s life was changed forever. 

 

The day had started off normal. He attended his college classes, hung out with his friend (girlfriend?), Mary Jane, studied for his upcoming tests, and went out as Spider-Man later that evening. He stopped a few mugging, stopped a robbery, saved a cat, and was gifted a free sandwich. It was a pretty typical day. 

Until he noticed flames from a distance and cops heading that way.  Peter decided to check out what was happening and web towards the flames. When arrived, he saw a house in flames. People where gasping in shock while firefighters tried to tame the flames. He could feel his spider sense going wild in the back of his head. 

“There’s a family in there!” A bystander cried. “I know them! You have to save them! They have a baby!” With that piece of information, Peter swung head first into the home. Once he got inside all he could really see was smoke and flames. 

The fumes were enough to knock the webslinger back a bit. 

“Por favor, no lastimes a mi hijo!” He heard someone cry. The voice was faint, but the fear in it was evident. Peter began to follow the voice, making his way around the flames. “I won’t hurt him. He’s special. I want him back in one piece,” Another familiar voice said. 

The voices grew louder as he made his way downstairs as well as the sound of an infant crying that he didn’t hear before. “I didn’t want him to be your little  _ muñeca _ ! He’s just a baby!” 

Once Peter reached downstairs, he saw a woman lying helplessly on the ground while holding what looked like a bundle of blankets. In front of her was none other than Doctor Octavius herself standing tall with her mechanical arms. “We had a deal Miss Morales. You carry the kid to full term and once he’s born you hand him over to me. Then you’d get your money and disappear! You broke that deal! Now you’ll suffer the consequences just as you loving husband did!” 

Ock raised her mechanical arm and was about to murder the defenseless woman when Peter grabbed it with his webs. He yanked on the web causing the arm to miss its target and damn into the wall instead. 

“Spider-Man,” Ock acknowledged. 

“Hasn’t anybody told you Doc that playing with sharp things are dangerous!” Peter tried his best to act as if the smoke building up in his lungs wasn’t bothering him as he tried to webbed down Ock’s arms. 

“Well desperate times come with desperate measures!” The arms broke free of the webbing before launching an attack on Peter. Imminently the webslinger dodged, trying his best to avoid the flames and flying arms. 

“So Ock-never took you for the baby stealing type!” He exclaimed as he managed to doge yet another hit. “The less you know the better you pest,” For a moment, her tone serious and darker than normal. It was spine chilling. 

“Keeping secrets are we? How rude!” Peter webbed together Ock’s arms before landing a kick straight into her chest, throwing her back into the wall. He took that moment while the Doc was down to approach the woman saying, “I’m here to help! I need you to get out of here with your son now before-“ His spidersense cut him off, causing him to quickly look back at Ock who was getting back up. She looked so pissed, he’s never seen her like that before which meant she was serious about whatever was going on. 

Suddenly before he could react an arm grabbed him and held him up in the arm. “You won’t ruin this for me!” She threw him onto the ground full force and held him down with her arm. He was pinned tightly. Then her attention switched onto the mother who was trying to escape. 

Peter tried to break free of the crushing force that was Ock’s arm but failed. He could only watch, wide eyed as the the sharp tip of rammed into the woman. She collapsed with her son still in her arms. There was a loud cry that escaped the sons mouth.

“NO!” Peter cried out. Ock smiles, as she lowered herself to the ground and began to make her way to the mother. With her distracted, he could feel the grip on him loosen. Wasting no time, he broke free. The vigilante grabbed the arm, pulling it backwards before using all his strength and ripping it off. 

Ock let out a painful cry before falling backwards. The woman looked at him, wide eyed, before making the surprising choice to break for it. “This isn’t over!” She exclaimed before escaping through the back. 

Peter wanted to follow but the sounds of the crying child reminded him of what’s more important. He ran to the woman’s side, inspecting the wound that was bleeding profusely. “Spider-Man,” The woman breathed out. “It’s really you.” 

“Miss I’m gonna go get help-“

The woman’s eyes suddenly wide. “No!” She cried, causing the hero to stop in his tracks. “My son-you have to protect him,” She told frantically. 

“Ma’am I promise to make sure he gets help-“

“No! You must protect him!” The woman suddenly handed him the crying child. “He’s not like other babies. He’s special. She will be back for him-“ The woman cringed in pain. 

“I don’t understand. What does she want with your son?” Peter asked quickly. 

“They want him for what he can do,” The mother told him. 

“I don’t understand..” 

“They wanted to make a super soldier with the powers of Spider-Man to do all their dirty work. When I found out I ran. I couldn’t let them make my baby into a monster.” Peter felt his whole body go stiff the second. 

He couldn’t belive what he was hearing! He was still in college for Pete sake. What this woman was telling him and asking...It was a huge responsibility and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that. 

“His name is Miles,” The woman’s voice became more loose, “and I know he can be good if you show him how to be.” 

Peter didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted to say no and get the hell out of doge. Yet another, a more mature part of him, wanted to agree to this woman’s wishes. He was at war of what to say. 

“Please just promise me you’ll do that.” The woman’s breath became shallow. 

“I-I promise,” He told the woman. 

 

She smiled before her eyes fluttered closed.

She was gone leaving Peter and Miles alone.

 

* * *

 

When Peter got back to his crappy apartment with baby Miles the first thing he did was have a mental break down. He laid the baby his bed before pacing around his room, panicking on what to do.

Already he was regretting agreeing to this. He was not ready to be a child’s father. That point was very clear. He was a broke college kid that puts his life at risk every time he leaves the house! 

He thought about calling MJ, but chickened out last minute. Their relationship was kinda complicated at the moment and adding a child might be what makes them call it quits. 

He could call his aunt but what would he say?  _ ‘Hey Aunt May I kinda have a problem. Apparently I have a son now but I didn’t actually have have him. Some crazy bad guy killed his mother so I have to take care of him. Did I mention I was Spider-Man and have powers?’ _ Like he’s gonna risk giving his aunt a heart attack. 

Yeah right. 

He was stupid sometimes but he wasn’t THAT stupid. 

Unfortunately that was the moment the baby decided to let out a loud cry. Making the hero jump. 

He slowly approached the now sobbing child cautiously. 

“Uh...Please stop.”

Of course the crying only continued. Peter bit his lip, he had no idea what to do. He’s never handled actual children. “Please don’t do this to me,” He begged. 

Peter wasn’t quite sure what he expected from begging but nothing happened. The baby kept crying while he mentally screamed at himself to do something. 

He decided to, very hesitantly, pick up the sobbing child like he’s seen woman do on the street. “Okay..um..it’s okay,” He ignored the crack in his voice. “You’re okay.” Subconsciously he began to lightly bounce the baby like he’s see mothers do. 

“I know you’re scared but I’m here. I’ll protect you. I promise. I’ll make sure that you’ll be safe and happy,” He wasn’t completely sure if he was comforting himself or Miles. 

 

Either way it worked. Miles cries died down until eventually he fell back asleep. Peter couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t sure what he was doing or how this was gonna turn out but he knew one thing. He was gonna protect this boy no matter what life threw at them. He had to and he was gonna try his best to give him the best damn life he can.

He made a promise. Not only to his mother but Miles himself. He deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I’ll make it a series. Maybe if you’d guys would like one I can. Also this is an AU just to clarify again. After watching the Into The Spiderverse I just been wanting to write something like this but didn’t get around to it until now so here it is.


End file.
